A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hangers and in particular to an adjustable hanger for accommodating various sizes of clothes, from those having narrow shoulder separation to those having a wide separation. The adjustable hanger dimensions can be increased or decreased depending on the size of the clothing to be supported by the hanger.
B. Prior Art
Currently, there exist hangers to fit various size clothing to allow a person to store their clothes efficiently and without the necessity of folding. There does not exist, however, a hanger to accommodate larger sized adult clothes or a hanger to accommodate varying smaller sized clothes as those for infants, toddlers and older children. Traditional clothing sizes for larger adult clothes range from size thirty-two (32), having a width of sixteen inches (16") to size seventy (70), having a width of thirty-five inches (35"). A standard hanger is seventeen inches (17") wide and accommodates adult clothing sizes thirty-two (32) and smaller. While some larger sized hangers exist for sizes thirty-four (34) to fifty-two (52) , there are currently no hangers for adult clothing sizes fifty-four (54) and above. One problem encountered with using an inappropriately sized hanger with larger adult sizes is that the clothes are difficult to hang and frequently fall off the hanger because of the larger neck opening. In a retail clothes store this is especially bothersome because the larger sized clothes get dirty, wrinkled and are even stepped upon once they fall on the ground.
Another problem is that the ends of the hanger cause deformities in the fabric of the clothes being hung. Once a deformity appears, it is hard to remove and this may leave the clothing unwearable. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hanger to accommodate larger sized adult clothing.
Accordingly, adjustable hangers have been introduced. Presently, however, adjustable hangers are complex devices. While there are several varieties of adjustable hangers known to those skilled in the art, none are simple, easy to use devices.
One form of adjustable hanger provides an extension capability in the form of extending elements attached to a one piece hanger. The extending elements are generally U-shaped and are under tension. Such a configuration is not desirable because the user has difficulty adjusting the elements under tension.
Another form of an adjustable hanger provides U-shaped members having ends with lips, the ends being receivable within apertures contained in upper and lower tubular rods. This type of hanger is not desirable because the user cannot easily adjust the size of the hanger. The projecting lips need to be removed from one aperture and reinserted into another aperture for the hanger to increase or decrease in size. Also, the number of adjustment positions for lengthening or shortening the hanger is limited to the number of apertures found on the rods.
Yet another type of adjustable hanger provides a structure having a gear on the lower end of the hook meshing with teeth within two telescoping members. The hook is turned to rotate a gear which increases or decreases the size of the hanger. This type of adjustable hanger is disadvantageous because it has many parts that could break and disable the adjustability feature. Additionally, the number and complexity of the parts make this type of adjustable hanger expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Finally, another type of adjustable hanger provides a structure with tubular adjustable shoulders for individual or multiple rods. Such shoulders are disadvantageous because they may be easily disconnected from the hanger during hanging or removal of garments.